


Sanctuary

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: Zorro is bitten by a snake while chasing a bandit in the hills.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Zorro is bitten by a snake while chasing a bandit in the hills.

Sanctuary

**[2](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/sanctuary2.htm)**

| 

**[3](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/sanctuary3.htm)**

| 

**[4](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/sanctuary4.htm)**  
  
---|---|---  
  
_**Sanctuary**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter One -- The Rustler**

**Through the velvet darkness I rode, black against black, the silk and satin of my clothing softly rustling, the beat of Tornado's hooves making a rhythmic music against the ground. I had spent five or six hours each of the last several nights out amongst the different _ranchos_ , trying to find out anything that might lead me to the mysterious cattle thief, who seemed to be taunting each of the _hacendados_ with his unorthodox methods of rustling.**

**Even Father was totally unaware of my activities, thinking me unconcerned about this latest thorn in his side. But there was something about this 'crime spree' that bothered me, in fact, nagged me. This problem was a thorn in my flesh, but for a different reason than it was for Father. I had broken up rustling gangs before and this was unlike any of them. There were no large-scale thefts, no evidence of slaughter or branding of numerous cattle. It seemed a silly thought, but it was almost as though someone was out stealing a few head of cattle for a prodigiously large family.**

**As I rode over a rise near the lands of Don Manuel de Silvano, I saw a small group of _vaqueros_ examining something in the valley below. Riding swiftly down among them, I applied my whip to relieve the mounted _vaquero_ of his pistol, which I used to hold the other _vaqueros_ at abeyance. " _Señores_ , I am only interested in talking with you and asking a few questions."**

**The vaquero on horseback glared at me. " _Señor_ , how convenient that you show up right after several of Don Manuel's cattle disappear."**

**"Actually, _señor_ , your accusation would make much more sense if I had shown up just before the cattle were stolen," I said, laughing. "I am here for the same reason as you are, to investigate the thefts."**

**The mounted _vaquero_ grunted and asked, "What do you want to know, _Señor_ Zorro?"**

**"By your best guess, how many cattle have been stolen from Don Manuel's rancho and on what nights?" I asked. As the _vaqueros_ conveyed the information, I filed it away with the other facts I had learned. Just like on previous nights, the amount of cattle stolen was never more than two or three, and a pattern was emerging that was giving me an idea where this man might be hiding during the day.**

**" _Gracias_ , _señores, adios_ ," I told the men, and tossing the pistol to the farthest _vaquero_ , I wheeled Tornado and sped off in the direction from which I had come.**

* * *

**Several days later, our _rancho_ was targeted for more rustling. The night's activity made Father furious. For several minutes, I watched him pace from one end of the _sala_ to the other, without saying anything. Sometimes it was just better to let him do something to vent his anger, then it was to talk about it immediately. Waiting, I signaled to Bernardo to bring in some wine. Finally, Father looked at me in irritation, and said, "Diego, why do you sit there quietly without saying anything. I think it is an outrage that someone casually comes to the _rancho_ and steals from the herds that I have worked hard to build up."**

**"Perhaps, Father, because I do not see this as a conspiracy or an organized effort. It almost seems as though one or two persons are coming periodically to the different _haciendas_ to get just enough head of cattle to meet their personal needs," I said, knowing that I was probably going to risk the fallout of his wrath.**

**"His personal money belt, you mean. Maybe this is not a large group doing this, but I worked too hard, building the herd to have someone think they can just come in at anytime and steal a half a dozen head each week," Father fumed. He started pacing again.**

**I then made the mistake of trying to lighten the mood. "Father, you know the cattle raise themselves, we just provide the land," I said, with a chuckle.**

**Father paused in mid-stride and looked angrily at me. I could see wrath in his eyes.**

**Chagrined, I realized that I had mistimed my attempt at levity, and overstepped my bounds. "Father, forgive me for my bad attempt at humor. You are right. We should try to find out who the rustler is and why he or they are stealing the cattle." Father's countenance softened. "Perhaps tonight will be a good time for Zorro to go out and try to capture this bandit," I added.**

**Bernardo brought the wine and poured two glasses half full of the good de la Vega vintage. I motioned for him to pour one for himself. "To the successful end of the rustling trade," I quipped in a toast. Father looked askance at me, and then chuckled, his good humor at least partially restored. He knew full well that I was not taking this as seriously as he was, but was nevertheless, pleased that I was going to do something about the situation, anyway.**

**While we were the hardest hit, other _rancheros_ were complaining about their stock being stolen, also. Of course, the vaqueros could only conjecture the amount of cattle taken, because the cattle ran semi-wild in the hills. Only the _fierros_ , or rump marks kept everyone's property straight.**

**I had already made several discreet inquiries at nearby cattle sales and had found no indication of any cattle bearing _ventas_ or shoulder marks, which would be the easiest way for a rustler to get gain from stolen cattle. A _venta_ was branded on the animal when ownership changed. Somehow, I still felt that this was a personal need situation, but there was no way that I could put that feeling into words in a way that Father would understand.**

**There was a cattle sale in nearby San Pedro today and I told Father that I would go there and see if there were any being sold with the de la Vega _fierro_. Taking Bernardo, we rode at a moderately fast pace, getting to the port town an hour or so before the sale started.**

**"Bernardo, circulate and see if you can find out anything of value. I will take a look at the cattle." Bernardo nodded his understanding and sauntered off with a seemingly aimless air.**

**I loitered near the temporary holding pens, watching the milling animals. Most looked like stock only fit to sell for hides and tallow, the stench of which we had smelled well before we rode into the _pueblo_. There were some better looking beasts, though, and I walked around the pens to get a better view. The nearest one, I noticed, with a bit of shock had the _fierro_ of Sebastian Alverez, a _hacendado_ who lived near Los Angeles.**

**I was unaware of Don Sebastian selling any cattle at this time. Predators had cut the size of his herd and he had been trying to build it back up, so seeing one of his cows here, did not make a great deal of sense. I kept looking and found two steers with the de la Vega _fierro_. I was beginning to wonder if Father might be right in this matter.**

**I noticed a couple of other Los Angeles ranchos represented, and went to find the auctioneer. " _Señor_ ," I queried the auction master, "do you know who brought you those cattle with the _fierros_ of the de la Vega rancho?"**

**The man just shrugged. "No, _señor_ , I am just handling the selling of the animals. Someone else bought them and brought them here for auction." I just nodded and thanked him. Turning toward the _plaza_ to meet Bernardo, I saw several Los Angeles _hacendados_ , apparently doing the same thing I was.**

**"Don Eduardo," I said easily. "Are you also here to check on stray cattle?"**

**" _Sí_ , Diego," he said, scowling at the sight of one of his cows milling around with the rest. "Now the bandit takes the cattle and sells them blatantly in front of our noses."**

**I nodded. Asking around, I got approximations of the days when each ranch had cattle stolen. Doing a little figuring in my head, I reached a conclusion as to which _rancho_ the rustler might hit next. And it seemed at this point that the rustler was only stealing cattle within a certain radius. It seemed logical, also, that the bandit's hideout was in the eastern hills, where there was more seclusion.**

**" _Señores_ , I have no plans to stay for the actual auction. But as I return home, I will stop at the _cuartel_ and report this rustling activity to the acting _comandante_ ," I assured the _rancheros_.**

**Meeting up with Bernardo in the town square, I motioned for him to return with me to our horses. As we were riding away from San Pedro, I outlined what I had found out. He stopped and signed his findings. It seemed that a lone man, in very non-descript, and trail-worn clothing had brought in about ten head of cattle and sold them for less than the market value. As quickly as the cattle were sold, the man left San Pedro.**

**"Did you hear anything to indicate that this had happened before?" I quizzed Bernardo. He shook his head and signed that from all indications, this was the first time the man had shown up in San Pedro. That was an interesting factual tidbit, but did no more than increase my curiosity about who this person was.**

**Riding into the _cuartel_ , I found Sgt. Garcia in the tavern, having a glass of wine during the hottest part of the afternoon. " _Buenos tardes_ , sergeant," I greeted him with a smile. While not one of the most intelligent of my friends, he was congenial, honest, and loyal to a fault, having taken up for me many times in the past.**

**" _Buenos tardes_ , Don Diego. Would you care to join me for a bit of wine?" he boomed, a great smile on his round face. I joined him at his table and waved to the barmaid, Maria, to bring another glass and a bottle of wine. Apparently the good sergeant had only had enough money to get one glass, which was the way it usually was, most of the time through no fault of his own. Soldiers were being paid only sporadically these days.**

**"Sgt. Garcia, have you received any complaint about cattle rustlers recently?" I asked him.**

**" _Sí_ , Don Diego, but no one has bothered to make a formal complaint," he answered as he poured himself another glassful from the bottle I had ordered. I poured a little into my own glass and looked into it intently. "Have you had cattle taken as well?" he asked.**

**" _Sí_ , sergeant," I answered. "A few head until last night. Today, the _vaqueros_ noticed about a half dozen missing. It could be more or less, as you know. It has seemed a minor problem until recently, when more cattle have disappeared than can be explained by just hungry peons."**

**" _Sí_ , I know," he told me. "I will send out a patrol this evening."**

**"You might want to send your patrol closer to Don Sebastian's rancho, since he can ill afford to lose anymore cattle and I noticed at the auction in San Pedro that there was at least one of his in the herd being sold."**

**"You are right, Don Diego, that is a good idea," Garcia said, with a sigh. The sergeant felt great empathy and sympathy for the people of the _pueblo_. Perhaps, despite his ineptitude, this was why he was a reasonably successful acting _comandante_.**

**Shortly thereafter, I took my leave, and despite the heat, Bernardo and I went back to the _hacienda_ before the cool of the evening. Father got great pleasure in seeing his theories, presumably proven right. "You see, my son, I have great experience in this business and I thought someone was doing this for personal gain."**

**"I think I will have a small meal, and go out early, before dark, to see if I can find any traces of this bandit," I explained. "You do realize with the number of _ranchos_ involved and the amount of land to cover, that this might very well be like looking for a grain of rice on the seashore, even with my calculations."**

**"I know, son, but something needs to be done," Father said.**

**Later in the afternoon, just as the heat of the day was beginning to temper, Bernardo and I went to the secret room just off my bedroom and I changed into my costume, while he went on down to the cave to saddle the great black stallion. As I descended the stone steps, I heard Tornado's snorting and soft neighing. He was always eager to get away from the forced confinement of the cave and out into the open air. Bernardo was just putting the horse's bridle on as I walked into the stable area of the cave.**

**" _Gracias_ , Bernardo," I said as I swung easily into the saddle. He signed his usual, _'Vaya con Dios_ ,' and I was out of the cave, heading for the Rancho del Brio, which I surmised should be the next place visited by the bandit.**

**Tornado galloped at his mile-eating cantor and within less than an hour, I was riding along somewhat parallel to the boundary of Arture del Brio's rancho. With still an hour of sunlight left, I was confident that I could make a complete circle of the ranch if need be. I believed that the bandit had to come and check out the ranchos before actually stealing the cattle, especially since there had been little moonlight these past few nights.**

**After a mile, I was rewarded by seeing a man, fitting the description that Bernardo had heard, standing on a bluff overlooking a herd of Don Arture's cattle. Riding up a narrow pathway to the top of the lookout point, I was not surprised to see the man riding away from me towards the hills not too distant. They were an exceptionally rugged, and I urged Tornado to greater speed, wishing to capture the man before he reached their sanctuary.**

**Despite the stallion's greatest efforts, the bandit reached the mountain before I did and proceeded to climb it, with the surety of one who is used to scaling mountains. There was no recourse, but to follow. Swinging off of Tornado, I started climbing as rapidly as I could, calling out to the fleeing man as I ascended. " _Señor_ , I wish to talk to you."**

**"No, _Señor_ Zorro, do not follow me. Please, I will not steal any more cattle, only do not follow me." The anguish in the man's voice was evident, and I wondered what else besides capture could be frightening him.**

**"Please, _señor_ , I will not hurt you. If you need help, I might be able to help you." By this time I was almost two thirds of the way up the side of the rugged incline. He had already reached the top, and he was still pleading with me. Reaching upward, I hesitated, with my left hand tightly grasping the ledge. Perhaps I should try to reason with him in another way and in some other place, other than chasing him up the side of the mountain.**

**Then I remembered my purpose for being here and felt that I must get an answer to take back to Father and the other _hacendados_. The emotion in the man's voice bothered me, as it did not seem to belong to one who had no care for anything other than the money from the sale of stolen cattle.**

**It was then, that I heard the ominous rattling of a pit viper and felt the pressure of its fangs on my gloved hand. _Stupido_! I berated myself. Reaching blindly onto ledges at this time of the day was idiotic. I had to risk sliding back down the rocky hillside before the snake was able to penetrate the leather riding glove. I felt more pressure and realized that I was too late. As I jerked my hand back and slid down to the next ledge, I felt the snake's fangs go through the glove and into the fleshy part of my hand between my thumb and first finger.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Two](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/sanctuary2.htm)**  
---  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	2. New Page 1

New Page 1

_**Sanctuary**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Two -- Snake**

**Quickly, I was able to flip the snake off of my hand and fling it away from me, but felt almost immediately the searing pain of the poisonous bite. It felt like hot coals coursing through my veins, and I cried out before I could stop myself. Ripping off my glove, I could see the bite already becoming swollen and discolored. In chagrin, I realized that I had no knife and therefore no means to open the wound or tear a piece off my cape to tie around my wrist to slow the flow of the poison. I knew I must quickly get back down the slope to Tornado, where I had a knife in a small saddlebag.**

**Then I remembered my sword. Drawing it, I awkwardly cut a strip from my cape and just as awkwardly twisted it around my wrist and tied it off one-handed. The pain was excruciating, so I did not even feel the blade of my saber as I made small cuts to release the venom. I sucked out as much as I was able and then began my journey down the slope.**

**I alternately slid and climbed down the rocky hillside. By the time I reached Tornado, I was panting and the beating of my heart was thunderously loud in my own ears. I knew the exertion had not helped my condition, but there was nothing I could do about it. I stumbled over to the stallion; my legs felt weak and barely able to hold me up. Reaching for the saddle horn, I realized that my weakness extended to my upper body as well and I was unable to draw myself into the saddle.**

**Standing there, hanging on to the saddle, I vaguely heard the approach of someone behind me. Letting go, I turned around and through blurry eyes, I recognized the bandit, his bandana still covering the lower part of his face. Reaching for my sword, I realized that the man was unarmed and I left my saber in its scabbard.**

**"Señor Zorro, I believe that you need help," he commented, the concern was easy to detect in his voice. I tried to rub my eyes to clear my vision, but was unable to do so. _Why am I not able to see?_ I thought in confusion as each heartbeat sent pain shooting through my arm.**

**"Señor," he said fervently. "I promise not to hurt you or take advantage of your injury to ascertain your identity." He sounded desperate.**

**"I certainly am not going to argue about the word of a bandit, since I am considered one, also," I told him with a short laugh, which ended in a groan. I only wished that my hand would stop throbbing. It made it so hard to think. "I am also in no position to fight you. I accept your offer, even if it only consists of helping me on my horse."**

**"The only position you are in right now, _señor_ , is a position to die, if the bite is not taken care of soon," the bandit said tersely. Nodding, I saw the wisdom of his words. He came over and helped me to the ground. A boulder served as a backrest.**

**First he found materials that were nearby and made a small, hot fire, and then drawing my sword, he placed the end of it in the flames. When that job was done, he came over and loosened the makeshift tourniquet I had applied. The throbbing that had diminished slightly, now came back in full force and I drew in a quick breath through clenched teeth. The bandit said very little, but worked methodically and calmly. It was becoming clear to me, even through the pain and weakness that I felt, that he had doctored others before me. He removed my saber from the fire.**

**" _Señor_ , why are you doing this? I was pursuing you with the intent to capture you," I asked, partly out of curiosity and partly to try and take my mind off of what he was doing.**

**"I am helping you because you are in need, _Señor_ Zorro, is that not what you do?" came his simple reply. I cried out as he applied the edge of my saber to the wound and then drew out a little more poison. "It seems that there is no more poison in your hand. You did a pretty good job up there on the slope." Gently, he untied my cape and eased it from around my shoulders. I was still having difficulty seeing clearly and tried to wipe my eyes again.**

**"There is no need to do that, señor. The problem with your vision is just another manifestation of the poison. It will go away when the effects of the snake venom dissipate," he explained to me, as he cut another strip off of my cape and bandaged my hand. I was appalled at how discolored and swollen it had become.**

**"I will get you some water," the bandit told me as soon as he had finished bandaging my hand. Remotely, I watched him walk away, feeling extremely disconnected from the here and now. Suddenly the thought of anything on my stomach, made me nauseated and it was a struggle to avoid losing my supper, small though it had been. The man came back with a water skin and I shook my head. He did not argue, but just took my cape and wrapped it around me. The sun had gone down and the air was beginning to chill rapidly. "Gracias," I whispered. I was extremely glad for his company. Somehow, although I was well used to the night, the thought of spending it alone, feeling the way I did, disconcerted me. "For everything," I added.**

**"I could do no less, señor. Are you a bit more comfortable?" he asked.**

**"Sí, though beware, I might suddenly lose my supper," I said, laughing shortly and then concentrating on avoiding that embarrassing action.**

**My companion nodded. "That, too, is a result of the venom," he explained. "But I guarantee that you will begin to feel better by dawn."**

**I chuckled at his statement. Feeling better seemed very remote and distant right now. Dawn was a long way off, it had not been an hour since the sun set. Feeling lethargic and weak, I nevertheless could not sleep and watched the man prepare a camp. He built up the little fire and I was grateful for the tiny bit of warmth it offered.**

**"Señor," I asked, bluntly, after a lengthy silence. "You sound educated. Why cattle rustling?"**

**"Señor Zorro, why the mask? You, too, strike me as one who is educated," he asked in return.**

**I could not reason quickly. It was though my thoughts were trying to navigate through a dense fog, and the bandit's question had taken me by surprise. In confusion, I just stared at him for a moment.**

**"I am sorry," he told me. "Perhaps that was an unfair question for me to ask you at this time. I cannot tell you why I am rustling the cattle other than there is a need. Believe me when I say that it is not for my own personal gratification. There is a higher purpose for this stealing that I must do."**

**It was frustrating having to wade through each of the bandit's comments and carefully think of an appropriate comment, but he waited patiently for my answer. I had only seen that kind of patience in the priests I knew. Bernardo had that kind of patience, also. "If it is not for personal gain, then why not just tell the hacendados of your need and let them help you?"**

**"Who, Señor Zorro, Don Ricardo Ventura? Or Don Manuel de Silvano? Or Don Eduardo Mantano? Which one, señor? You choose." There was fire in his voice.**

**The time it took me to compose an answer, also served to cool his ardor. "For every one of those men you named, there are at least three or more hacendados who would be willing to help you if the cause was just. And it would only take one generous ranchero, because he would convince the others."**

**We both lapsed into a lengthy silence, the bandit in his own thoughts, I suppose, and me trying to cope with the misery of my condition. The nausea finally went away sometime later, leaving me with a slight thirst, for which I was very grateful. I reached for the water skin he left nearby and took a sip.**

**"I believe that your patron saint must have been watching over you, Señor Zorro. I think that much of the venom was wasted on your riding glove, before the snake actually penetrated it. I have seen cases much worse."**

**I just stared at him for a minute. "Are you trying to cheer me up, Señor Bandit? I laughed and he laughed along with me. "I understand what you are saying and I am grateful. To have done something so stupid, my patron saint must definitely have been keeping an eye on me."**

**Suddenly, I felt not only weak, but tired. Whistling for Tornado, I motioned for him to lower his head and then I pulled off his bridle. A few hand motions and he left the camp to graze nearby during the night. Sighing, I tried to settle myself as comfortably as I could and I stared at the little campfire waiting for sleep to come.**

**It was then that I saw the huge snake slithering toward me, its fangs open and ready, hissing like some huge kettle over a too hot fire. The monstrous snake was accompanied by others, much smaller, but just as menacing as the first. Reaching for my sword, I saw it beyond my grasp, on the other side of the fire. I tried to gather my legs beneath me to get to Tornado, but one of the smaller snakes had chased him off, and when I attempted to jump up, I found the monster's great tail resting across my knees.**

**When it addressed me by name, I gasped in shock and shouting out, began to use my fist against its head. It grabbed my hand with its mouth and even though injured, I used my left hand to try to beat it off. The hideous snake continued to call me by name and the shock wave of pain from the blow of my left hand against its body made my eyes fly open.....where I saw the bandit straddling my legs and holding my arms.**

**Confused, I just blinked at him, panting from exertion. I felt the hammering of my heart. "What...where....where is the snake?" I stammered, and then realized that I had just come out of a nightmare. The bandit let go when he saw that I was totally awake. Even with the chill morning air, I felt the sweat rolling down my face.**

**"That must have been some very vivid nightmare, Señor Zorro," he chuckled. "I will feel the effects of it for some time."**

**"I hit you?" Now I was embarrassed. "I am very sorry. It WAS vivid."**

**"You not only hit me, but you might have awakened every vaquero on Señor del Brio's ranch with your shouting," he said. "Let me walk out of camp a bit and see if I hear any noise. I believe that we are well away from the hacienda, but neither one of us can afford to be caught unaware."**

**Whistling for Tornado, I stiffly rose to my feet, still feeling the aggravating weakness, but none of the other symptoms. My left hand was throbbing slightly, but I assumed it was due to using it against my 'dream snake.' Even in the semi-darkness, it appeared that my vision had cleared. Reaching for the bridle, I slid it up over the horse's nose, the bit slipping into his mouth. Fastening the chinstrap was awkward one handed, but Tornado was still and cooperative, as he usually was, and I managed.**

**"Señor, how do you feel?" the bandit asked as he walked back into camp, anxiety in his voice. "It is too soon to be riding."**

**"It will be dawn in perhaps an hour and a half, and since I may have alerted more than the coyotes to our presence, I thought that it might be a good idea to leave," I reasoned. "And I do not have very far to ride. It is not far to the pueblo," I added, not telling a lie, but putting off any guesses as to my destination.**

**He was not fooled a bit. "It may not be far to the pueblo, but if your home is of any distance, you may be doing yourself harm. Are you sure you can make it?" He helped me on with the cape.**

**"I am sure of nothing, but I believe that riding during the daylight would be foolish. At least the darkness will cover my injury," I explained. He nodded, understanding my concerns. Cupping his hands, he gave me a leg up, and I gratefully accepted his help.**

**"Señor, I appreciate your doctoring and your company. I wish you would consider my offer as well. I would be happy to intercede with one of the local hacendados. There are several who are sympathetic to my efforts and would listen," I implored him.**

**"Gracias, but no, Señor Zorro, please just let me do this alone," he said, his voice almost pleading.**

**"Adios, and again, thank you," I said as I turned Tornado toward the pueblo and rode off at a trot. Soon I turned more toward the hacienda and increased the stallion's pace to an easy cantor. The cool air was slightly invigorating and kept me alert. I would be glad to reach home, however; I still felt so abominably listless.**

**Before too long, I was riding through the entrance of the secret cave. None too soon, for I had felt an increasing weakness the past quarter mile and gratefully slid off Tornado. Awkwardly, I took off his bridle and uncinched his saddle, letting the tack fall to the floor of the cave. Tornado simply stepped over his saddle and walked into his stall to the grain that Bernardo had left for him.**

**I just stood there, trying to gather enough energy to move the saddle, when I heard a slight shuffling noise from the far end of the corridor. "Bernardo, is that you?" I asked. "I need your help."**

**"No, son, I sent Bernardo to bed. He was exhausted. Neither one of us expected you to be so late coming home." I heard the fumbling of Father's fingers trying to adjust the light in the lantern. Soon a soft glow suffused the cave as he approached. A glance told him that I did indeed need some help. "Diego, what happened?" he asked, concern etched in his face.**

**"A snake bit me, but help me to my room, Father and I will tell you some of the story on the way up." Putting my right arm around his shoulder and gratefully leaning some of my weight on him, we made our way slowly up the stone stairway. I could see Father's glance at my bound left hand, as I related what had happened.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Three](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/sanctuary3.htm)**  
---  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	3. Sanctuary

Sanctuary

_**Sanctuary**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Three -- Of Bandits and Haciendados**

**"The thing that puzzles me the most is that the man sounded more like a university professor than a bandit," I told my father after relating my story.**

**"Whoever he was, I am grateful to him for helping you," Father said. "Apparently you were right about this bandit."**

**"I am sure he is doing this to help someone else, but what worries me is that several of the hacendados are even more upset about the theft of their cattle than you were and they may try to capture this bandit, just as I tried, with disastrous results," I mused. With father's help, I had changed out of the costume and was resting in my bed. For once, it felt wonderful to be lounging in the morning; I did not have to pretend to be enjoying this kind of languid ease.**

**A little later, Bernardo brought in some breakfast; standard fare, cornmeal porridge with a cup of champurrado, a thick chocolate drink, which I preferred to coffee. Savoring its steaming contents, I realized that he had laced it with some kind of medicine, but I had no intention of avoiding sleep; I only hoped that my nightmares of snakes were a thing of the past. I shuddered, remembering the weird, vivid images.**

**"Is something wrong, Diego?" Father asked in concern. Looking into his drawn face, I realized that he, too, had received little sleep during the night.**

**"No, Father, I am fine. Why not go and get a few hours sleep. If I need anything, I can ask Bernardo," I assured him. He nodded and grasping my arm a moment, turned and left. Finishing my breakfast, I leaned back with a sigh. "Gracias, Bernardo. How strong a sleeping draught did you put into my chocolate?" I asked with a wry smile.**

**Bernardo looked innocent and then admitted that he had added just a little. Next he signed his desire to check my hand and rebandage it in something cleaner than a part of my cape. I nodded and he bustled out of the room, returning quickly with clean linen bandages, warm water and medicines.**

**"By the Saints, Bernardo, you are just changing a dressing, not doing surgery," I protested. He just signed for me to hush and let him do his job, which he did almost as meticulously as the bandit did the night before. My hand looked better than it had the previous evening, but there was still some swelling and discoloration, as well as a little pain. I winced as Bernardo redressed and bandaged the bitten hand.**

**Stifling a yawn, I thanked him and realized that for a few days anyway, I would have to wear riding gloves anywhere I went, otherwise I might have to come up with some fast answers to interesting questions. Yawning again, I did not remember Bernardo leaving.**

* * *

**"Bernardo, what is it," I asked groggily. It was very hard to wake up, but I had little choice, as he was shaking me vigorously. Finally, I was able to open my eyes and I saw the anxiety on his face. As soon as he saw that I was awake, he began signing. But I was still half asleep, and had no idea what Bernardo was saying, except it was about something going on downstairs. Then I heard loud voices booming from outside my door, voices of very agitated men.**

**Opening my wardrobe, Bernardo began pulling out an outfit for me to wear. "Bernardo, what is going on? It sounds like a battle downstairs." He nodded and began signing again. "A small group of dons is downstairs. They are complaining about the cattle rustler, and Father is trying to reason with them. They want to see me, too?" I sighed. "Very well, since you have awakened me anyway. Get the outfit that I usually wear for riding. That will eliminate any questions about the riding gloves." Soon I was dressed and had slipped on the largest, softest riding gloves I had. Even so, the left one was a tight fit and uncomfortable. "Go and saddle my horse, I may have to actually go riding to follow through on the pretense."**

**Putting on an air of casual indifference, I sauntered down the stairs, to greet the hacendados meeting on the patio. Each one of the dons seemed to be vying with the others to be heard, with disastrous results to the eardrums. Father gaped at me in surprise, but quickly recovered. "Diego, tell them that you reported the rustling to the acting comandante, and that he is going to send out patrols."**

**"Sí, that is true. In fact, Sgt. Garcia told me that he would send a troop of lancers out last night," I explained. "Did anyone have any cattle stolen yesterday evening?" I asked innocently.**

**"No, Diego, but as long as this bandit is on the loose, there is always the threat of more rustling. He and his gang must be stopped," Don Eduardo blustered.**

**"Don Eduardo, you mean that this is a gang of rustlers? I thought we were dealing with just one man," I said, in feigned concern, enjoying his discomfiture. "They must be very inept, if it takes so many to catch just a few head of livestock. Surely Sgt. Garcia will be able to catch them soon." Several of the men laughed at my comments. Eduardo Mantano and Ricardo Ventura just scowled. "Whether it is one man or many, he or they must be caught before this becomes a much bigger operation," Eduardo said vehemently.**

**I wished I could knock some sense into those two hotheads. "Señores, why the sudden interest in finding and prosecuting someone who is stealing a few cattle. If we did that to every poor peon or Indian that needed to feed his family, we would fill up the jail in the cuartel, and be poor citizens, indeed," I argued. I was serious this time.**

**"Perhaps we should find and prosecute everyone who steals from us. Why do we work hard to feed those who will not work for themselves?" Ricardo said in his whining voice.**

**"Shame on you, Ricardo," Father rebuked him, sternly. "You know that at various times most of these people have no other way to feed their children then to cull out a cow from our herds. You would have them starve? Is that what your attendance at mass has taught you?" Ricardo flushed at Father's words.**

**"If it was just one or two head occasionally, then I would not mind, but it has become several each night, with more from your herds, Alejandro," Don Eduardo grumbled. Turning to me, he said, "I have conjectured where this man's hideout may be, based on the locations of the ranches he has stolen from." Alarmed at his revelation, I nonetheless feigned surprise. "How did you manage to do that, señor," I asked. While concerned at the direction this conversation was going, I wished it would end and the rancheros would leave. All I wanted to do now was go back to bed. I had still felt listless when Bernardo had awakened me, and after only a short time, I was feeling totally drained. It was becoming difficult to maintain an air of alert interest and my thinking was becoming muddled again.**

**Looking smug, Don Eduardo began his explanation. "I just found out who has had cattle stolen from them and deduced that somewhere in the mountains not too far east from the del Brio rancho there has to be a hideout where our bandit is hiding our cattle and himself."**

**"That covers a lot of territory, Don Eduardo," I stated evenly. He was not too far off in his deductions from where I thought the bandit's hideout was, but I feared that it would not take long for him to narrow his search down. Despite the way I felt, I had to find the bandit and let him know of these developments.**

**"Don Eduardo, may I suggest that before everyone sends out legions of vaqueros scouring the hills and mountains, that we see what effect Sgt. Garcia's patrols have. It is even possible that this rustler, seeing government involvement, has decided to leave the area," I said wearily. Suddenly, I felt my father's presence at my right elbow. Apparently I was not hiding my condition as well as I thought.**

**"Diego, you look very pale all of a sudden, are you all right?" Eduardo asked, peering closely at me.**

**"No, señor, I suppose I must have eaten something that did not agree with me." Bernardo had just come in from the stable and I signed for him to bring me a chair. He grabbed one and brought it over for me. Gratefully, I sank down to rest. "I suppose we can wait a few days as Diego and Alejandro have suggested, but we will ride if this man strikes again. I must return to my ranch now," Eduardo said hastily, still watching me closely. The other hacendados were not far behind.**

**As we heard the last don ride away, I laughed. "If I had known how quickly our guests would leave when they thought I was sick, I would have acted the part much sooner. By the Saints, Bernardo help me get this glove off," I said fervently, trying to relieve the pressure on my wounded hand, which was beginning to throb again. I sighed in relief when he finally got it off.**

**Father and Bernardo helped me back up to my bedroom, where once again I was able to rest comfortably. "Wake me up just before sunset, I have to find this bandit and warn him."**

**"No, my son, you must give yourself a chance to get well. You saw how quickly you weakened. You were up too soon," Father protested.**

**"The bandit has to be warned, in case he feels the need to go out again," I said adamantly.**

**Father sighed. "I wish there was another way, Diego. But I will go with you as one who is sympathetic and wants to help."**

**"I do not think that would be possible at first, Father. I believe that this bandit trusts me somewhat and would meet me again, but he probably would not show himself if someone else was with me." Suddenly I was having trouble keeping my eyes open, and I remembered nothing more of the conversation.**

* * *

**Just before sunset, I rode out of the cave, and headed at a fast gallop to the place that I deduced the bandit was making his home. After a discussion with Father, I felt that the abandoned mission in the mountains east of the del Brio rancho, would be the most likely site for a group of people to be living.**

**The journey was fairly easy, and the hours I had spent sleeping this afternoon had made me confident that I could make this trip without problem. After a couple hours, when the pink tinged western sky had finally darkened to black velvet, I approached the area where Father told me the old mission would be.**

**"Stop, señor, if you value your life."**

**I stopped. "I am Zorro, and I have to speak with your leader about a matter of some urgency."**

**"It must be urgent, if you have come out here only one day after the snake bit you," another voice commented with a chuckle. A man approached me, but even in the semi-darkness, I could see it was a priest. I heard another person and assumed that it was the one who threatened me.**

**"Pablo, put away your musket. I think we have no reason to fear this individual knowing our secret." The priest walked up to Tornado's head. "Señor _,_ let me lead your horse, so that you do not have to walk any further than necessary. You are not completely well yet." I did not argue, and handed him the reins.**

**After a short way, I saw in the semi-darkness the walls of a well built, but small mission. If it had been in decay, this priest and his followers had done a good job of rebuilding. I slid off Tornado and gave him the command to remain where he was. Then I followed the priest into a large chapel where a small congregation was gathered. It was apparent that I had interrupted their evening mass. Removing my hat and kneeling, I made my devotions, before rising and following the priest. He pointed out a seat for me and then returning to his place at the altar, he continued the service.**

**Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed most of the other worshipers in the soft candlelight. I noticed many who were maimed and diseased, and in shock, I realized that some of the diseased individuals were suffering from leprosy. It was no wonder that the bandit wanted this place kept secret. Looking back up at the priest, I noticed a large bruise on the left side of his cheek. This priest was the cattle rustler!**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Four](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/sanctuary4.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/sanctuary1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	4. New Page 1

New Page 1

_**Sanctuary**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Four -- Father Vincent and Don Eduardo**

**After mass, most of the parishioners passed by the padre, who gave them his blessing, and then they filed out of the small chapel. Some helped others who were less mobile. Soon the chapel was empty except for myself and the priest.**

**"I am Father Vincent, my son," he introduced himself. "I saw recognition in your eyes, so I assume you know who I am."**

**"Sí," I told him. "And I also know why you have been struggling to keep this place a secret. If some people in the pueblo knew that you were running a leper colony..." I let my voice trail off and I shrugged. I knew the fear that certain diseases caused in people and leprosy was one of them. Realistically, I recalled the quick jolt of alarm that I, myself had felt when I realized who I was sharing the chapel with, so I could well imagine what a narrow minded person might feel. People have a hard time dealing with that which is not understood. I trusted Father Vincent and realized that he would not have invited me into the chapel if there were any danger to myself.**

**"You have news to relate to me, Señor Zorro?" Father Vincent asked, obviously eager to change the subject.**

**Nodding, I proceeded to inform him of the disposition of some of the hacendados. "If you do not steal anymore cattle, then you should not be bothered," I ended with my warning.**

**"I hope that we have enough to accomplish my plans. If the weather is cooperative, then the cattle that we have here should have enough vegetation to live on and this winter be able to reproduce, providing us with meat and whatever else we need, by summer," the priest informed me. "My hope is that we can be self-sufficient soon, without having to rely on any outside help. I only sold some of the cattle because I needed supplies that we could not make or produce for ourselves here. I know that my methods are a bit unorthodox, but I really had no idea how else to accomplish my goals."**

**"Several months ago, I went to a hacendado in an outlying part of Los Angeles and told him of my needs and was treated as though I had leprosy myself. What was worse, was I only mentioned that I was taking care of disabled and sick people, I did not get very specific and tell him I had people with consumption and leprosy."**

**"You had the misfortune to talk to the wrong person. I can give you the names of a few individuals who would help and feel it an honor to do so," I told the priest.**

**"But, señor that would be very difficult now. I, a priest, have stolen cattle, it would not matter the reason," Father Vincent pointed out. "I do not care what would happen to myself, but these people...." I could see the anguish of the double burden he was carrying; his sick flock that he was responsible for and guilt over the means he had used to care for them.**

**"Father, what you are feeling for your actions, you will have to work out with God. But what you are doing for these people is important; more important than Father Vincent, El Zorro or any hacendado who happens to be narrow minded and bigoted."**

**With a smile, I offered a suggestion that might help the priest become legitimate. "Father, suppose a rustler stole the cattle, but having sympathy for your parishioners, gave them to you instead, after selling only a few head to benefit himself. You can also add that you assumed he was representing some of the local haciendas, which wanted to be charitable. Very simple explanation, and it provides you with the means to approach those sympathetic to you."**

**"Which hacendados might you suggest would be the most amenable?" Father Vincent asked, looking hopeful.**

**"Probably Don Ignaccio Torres or Don Alejandro de la Vega," I said simply.**

**"Would you be willing to intercede for me?" the priest asked.**

**"I would be happy to, señor," I agreed. Knowing of the poverty and inequality that existed among many people in California, I realized that Father Vincente was providing an invaluable service, and I felt it a privilege to help him. I was sure that Father would, also.**

**"Come into my infirmary, Señor Zorro. I want to check the bite. Professional curiosity, especially in light of your seemingly remarkable recovery."**

**"Forgive my ignorance, Father, but how do you keep some of these diseases from spreading?" I asked, as he changed out of his vestments and cleaned his hands before examining my wound.**

**"One thing I have learned about leprosy is that it is not as deadly and easily spread as it seems from biblical accounts. Another thing I have learned is that cleanliness seems to keep most of these diseases from spreading from person to person. Basically, I try to be careful and teach my people to also be careful. I do not understand what causes some people to get these diseases and others not, I only know what has worked in caring for those who have them," Father Vincent patiently explained.**

**Nodding, I pondered his words. After several more hours of quiet conversation, I whistled for Tornado and mounting, bid the padre farewell for the night. I had much to consider, and much to discuss with Father, (who, of course, would be the liaison for the hacendados,) but the first order of business, my tired body told me, was an appointment with my bed. With promptness, I kept the appointment.**

* * *

**The next morning, it was I, who paced the sala, and Father who sat at the heavy oak table listening patiently. "Stop pacing, Diego and sit down. You will wear a hole in the floor." I smiled wryly and sat down, where I looked morosely into my now cold cup of champurrado.**

**"I only worry about a few of the hacendados, such as Don Eduardo or Don Ricardo. They would make much of the fact that Father Vincent is taking care of lepers at his mission," I said, unable to dispel the nagging feeling that I had of impending disaster.**

**"This seems strange coming from me, but you are worrying too much, Diego, about something that cannot be changed. We just have to proceed with helping Father Vincent and hope that the rest of the pueblo sees the good that the padre is doing for those people. If most can be swayed to sympathy before some hotheaded imbecile does something stupid, then all should be well,” he admonished.**

**"You are right, Father." I sighed, and finished the chocolate. And his observations seemed to be coming to fruition. Not only did most of the hacendados donate to Father Vincent's cause, but many other members of the pueblo contributed what they could. On a visit to check on the padre's small but growing herd, Bernardo and I both noticed the exuberance with which Father Vincent and his parishioners were enlarging the mission holdings. I saw that soon, building materials would have to be provided.**

**"Father Vincent, you have greatly improved this old mission. This is a wonderful endeavor you are undertaking," I complemented to him.**

**Beaming, he replied, "I would have never thought it possible, Diego, my son. Please thank your father for me, his help has been invaluable, and Zorro also, if you have occasion to see him."**

**"I will, Padre.Adios." We took our leave, and I was pleased at the way things were turning out.**

**That night, I retired early, not seeing any need to ride as Zorro, but before I could follow up on my plans for a normal evening, Bernardo admitted a very breathless and agitated vaquero. Throwing my robe on, I hurried down to the sala where Father was trying to make sense of the frightened man's message. "Slow down, señor and tell us what the problem is," Father said calmly.**

**"Don Eduardo and Don Ricardo have taken a group of vaqueros and have gone to Father Vincent's mission to burn it down. They said they were going to get rid of him. They did not want those kind of people in this part of California." He paused for a quick breath. "Señor, I knew you had been helping Father Vincent and so I came to you. Please, we must stop them."**

**"Sí, you are right, señor. How many are with you?" Father asked. That was the last I heard of the conversation, as I had run out the door and taking the steps two at a time, was quickly in my bedroom and then into the secret room, throwing my robe and nightclothes off and my costume on. Bernardo, having heard most of the conversation, almost had Tornado saddled by time I reached the secret cave.**

**"Bernardo, go with Father and pray that we are not too late." Swinging on the stallion, I was out of the cave and into the hills almost before I had finished my sentence.**

**In full gallop I raced onto the mission grounds, knowing in advance by the acrid smell of burning buildings, what I would find. Father Vincent and many of his people were fighting small fires that lingered, but for the most part the mission buildings were almost completely demolished. "By the Saints, is Don Eduardo mad?" I cried and the padre turned at my cry. Soot streaked his face, but I could see tracks that represented tears. The wanton destruction was enough to make any man want to cry. "I am so sorry, Father. I got here as soon as I could."**

**"My son, there is nothing you could have done, even if you had been here earlier. They had over a dozen men and they attacked during mass. I would not allow any of my people to retaliate."**

**A furious anger built up inside of me and it must have shown on my face, because Father Vincent grasped Tornado's reins. "My son, revenge will not solve anything. Do not retaliate against these men; adding the fire of hate will only build more resentment."**

**Leaning toward him, I said, "Father, revenge is not exactly what I have in mind. Let go of the reins, I must ride." Only for a moment did he hesitate, and with a sigh, he let go.**

**" _Vaya con Dios_ , Zorro, my son, be careful," he said, as I wheeled Tornado around and galloped off in the direction of Don Eduardo's hacienda.**

**It was not long before I caught up with the group. Apparently, Don Ricardo and his men had already split off toward his ranch. All the better, I thought. Two of the mission's residents were huddled together, while a few vaqueros were harassing and taunting them. Although the men were not physically abusive, I was nevertheless incensed at their behavior and my fury grew to a white-hot flame.**

**Spurring Tornado to even faster speed, I plied my whip freely on the abusers, scattering them in all directions. One tried to use his pistol and found himself pulled close to the stallion with the end of the whip. Reaching down with my barely healed left hand, I grabbed him by the collar and jerked him off the ground. "Señor," I said quietly. " Leave these people alone. If you wish to harass someone, harass someone who has a chance to fight back, like me. Do I make myself clear?"**

**The vaquero nodded, his eyes rolling in abject fear. Dropping him, I turned my attention to Don Eduardo. He had his sword out and was charging his horse toward me. I really had no desire to fight a duel with him, but would certainly accommodate his wishes if I had to. Drawing my sword we met squarely, with a clash of steel, as though we were two medieval knights on the jousting field.**

**I did not want to take a chance of Tornado getting injured inadvertently, so drawing my foot up, I quickly pushed Don Eduardo out of the saddle and onto the ground, leaping down after him with my sword still drawn. My opponent was quite good, but not good enough. After several minutes, and with a quick flick of the wrist, I sent his sword flying through the air and had the point of my saber at the base of his throat.**

**"Señor, yield," I said softly, my eyes testifying of the result if he did not. Normally I did not require such a declaration from an obviously defeated opponent, but in this case I was willing to make an exception.**

**"I yield, Señor Zorro." There was fear in his eyes as well as something else. Guilt? I thought so, but could not be sure.**

**"Tell the vaquero who is trying to approach from my rear, that it would only take a small thrust to send you to purgatory, Señor del Mantano," I said evenly. Don Eduardo complied and I heard all of the vaqueros retreat. "And the same threat holds true if someone wants to try and shoot me," I added. "I would fall forward, which would be very unfortunate for you, patrón."**

**"Why do you not fight to drive those who are undesirable away from Los Angeles, like you did Capitán Monastario?" del Mantano asked in a trembling voice.**

**"Do not fire my wrath any hotter by asking stupid questions, señor. I fight for justice, not for rich hacendados. Tell me how much justice has been meted out to those?" I asked him, pointing to the two young men who were still clutching each other in fear. Their deep and racking coughs told me they were victims of consumption. The cool night air was not helping their condition at all. Then a sudden thought came to mind and I turned my attention back to Don Eduardo.**

**"Don Eduardo, how is Conchita these days?" I asked, watching him wince when I said his daughter's name. He had sent her to see specialists in Mexico City two months ago.**

**"Leave Conchita out of this, señor."**

**"Why, Don Eduardo? You are so defensive all of a sudden. What did the doctors in Mexico City say about her condition? When did they say she would be well enough to come home?" I even winced slightly at my cruel questions, because having a good idea of what Conchita was suffering from; it evoked memories that were still painful for me.**

**"Why do you bring up my daughter, señor, why?" del Mantano was alternately showing anger and sorrow on his face. It probably mirrored the emotions on my own face.**

**"What disease did the doctors say Conchita has, señor? Tell us. Does she have consumption? Is that what it is, señor?" I was hating myself, but felt I had to do this to exorcise the demon I believed Don Eduardo was carrying around. "Is that it?" I repeated, quietly.**

**The eyes of my memory were seeing a dear and beautiful woman wasting away, a woman I still found myself missing at times. A woman who had taught me to read, who had consoled me when I made mistakes or had not done well enough to please Father. It had taken several years to come to terms with the death of my own dear mother from this cruel disease. I shook my head to clear the past away and return to the present.**

**"Yes, Conchita has consumption. Are you happy now? Does that please you, Señor Zorro? I had no idea that you were so cruel," he sobbed. I shuddered, as I sheathed my sword. The vaqueros were motionless, shocked at the revelation.**

**"Señor, I was not trying to be cruel just for the sake of being cruel," I whispered. A little louder, I said, "But what if your precious Conchita was being cared for here by Father Vincent. Think about your daughter amongst those kindly taking care of her, and then a cruel hacendado coming and stripping that security away from her during her last days."**

**Don Eduardo looked up at me with tear filled eyes and then he sobbed some more, as though unable to bear his sorrow. His wife had died bearing Conchita and then, when all seemed to be going right, his daughter had taken ill. The man had become harsh in his sorrow and now all of his pain was being forced to the surface at once. I hated being the cause of that.**

**Taking Tornado's reins, I walked over to the two young men and motioned for them to mount. After they had done so, I led the stallion back to the newly ruined mission.**

**I saw Father there, with several of the de la Vega vaqueros, and Bernardo. Looking into my eyes, Father began to ask a question, but I cut him off with a shake of my head. "No, Señor de la Vega, do not ask me any questions." Father Vincent looked at me with concern, but wisely did not ask any questions either.**

**After the two men had dismounted, I swung up on Tornado and looked steadily at the priest. "Father Vincent, Don Eduardo is perhaps a quarter of a mile to the northwest, if you borrow one of the vaquero's horses you can find him quickly. I think he needs to talk to a priest about something that has been bothering him greatly. I believe he is ready now." Father Vincent's face registered surprise, but he immediately procured a horse and rode off.**

**"Don Alejandro, I do not think that I am needed here anymore. I will take my leave, _con permiso_." Father nodded and I galloped off into the pitch-blackness, dark thoughts swirling in my brain, like my cape in the cool night breeze.**

* * *

**Even Bernardo did not bother me with questions the next morning and Father just kept glancing at me with concern. Finally I deigned to say something about last night's incident. "I reminded Don Eduardo of his daughter and her condition. I felt like a tyrant, Father, and I remembered so many emotions that I thought I had left in the past, but perhaps Don Eduardo can be relieved of the pain that he has been suffering." Father winced, Bernardo looked confused and I sighed. "Bernardo, my mother died of consumption, and Don Eduardo's daughter is in Mexico City in an institution, dying of the same disease. It took me awhile to understand why he was so incensed about Father Vincent's mission. It was because he resented the very disease that took his daughter away from him and this endeavor of the padre's was a constant reminder." Bernardo nodded in understanding, but did not try to sign anything to me at that time.**

**The next day, Father sent workers into the mountains to cut timber for the mission and several days after that, he and I and myriads of workers from the pueblo, various ranchos, and even some soldiers from the cuartel appeared to rebuild the mission. Father Vincent was ecstatic. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he pumped Father's hand. By the end of that day, the skeletons of the new buildings had risen from the ground as if by magic.**

**The following day, everyone was surprised to see another group of wagons and workers appearing from the northwest. At their head was Don Eduardo del Mantano. Father walked out to greet him in the shocked silence that followed his arrival. "Eduardo," he beamed. "How wonderful for you to lend your support. You are most welcome."**

**"Gracias, Alejandro, my friend. I have been most ashamed of myself these past few days, and wished to make amends for the damage that I did," del Mantano said in a low voice. "I kept remembering Zorro's words and picturing Conchita in this place as it was being ravaged and then I started picturing her here when all was rebuilt. She would be close to home, Alejandro, where I could be with her when it is time for her to die."**

**"I think she would love it here, especially with you nearby, Eduardo." Father coughed and then composed himself. And at that moment, I motioned to Bernardo and we began to unload Don Eduardo's wagons of supplies. Soon there were many hands helping us and the sound of cheerful workers filled the air once again.**  
  
---  
  
[](mailto:firstbookscape@gmail.com)  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/sanctuary1.htm)**  
---  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
